Reul Ghorm the Shady Blue Fairy
by PandaTheZodiacMaster
Summary: Brief About: Step into the Blue Fairy's shoes and get to know the story behind her shady self. Disclaimer: All characters belong to rightful owners for Once Upon a Time. This story is purely a fanfiction storyline written by Panda the Zodiac Master. OC Characters: Stella Ghorm, Nari Ghorm


After the Savior broke the curse, it was now important for Mother Superior/Reul Ghorm to find out if all the fairies were all present. As she headed back to the convent she stopped by the store and bought yarn. She knew before the curse they could all just line up from red all the way to violet. When all the fairies were accounted for they were like a rainbow, and because of that they were able to take care in ordering themselves by the slight variation in their color.

She knew any glaring gaps, such as the one that had existed ever since Green had lost her wings, Auburn Red and Silvermist left, Goldenrod died and finally Black being banished. It would immediately alert them to anyone missing, especially because they usually spent so much time apart that they never really remember all of each other's faces.

Now, however, all the fairies were dressed in garments of nuns, all drab and black so Mother Superior came up with the idea of yarn. As she purchased the yarn and left the store she spotted Nova/Astrid on the way to the church and grabbed her.

Nova/Astrid sighed as she took some of the bags from her head nun or should she say fairy now since their memories were back. Nova was a bit conflicted as well because she knew that in Reul were two other people and one of them was her mother. She bites her bottom lip as she walked with the woman as she listened carefully.

Mother Superior/Reul explained to Nova/Astrid what she was going to do with the yarn. So upon the both of them arriving at the convent, Nova/Astrid had taken the bags of yarn and wandered off to find a table. Nova/Astrid had come back into the lobby and with Mother Superior's help they set the table up. The yarn was placed all over the table as Mother Superior grabbed four yarn colors and placed them on the side.

The colors Mother Superior had grabbed were as follow; Nova Pink with a bit of black, Black/Blue for Nari, Cyan Blue for Stella, and Royal Blue for herself.

Mother Superior then called all the fellow fairies/nuns to come into the lobby. As Nova/Astrid told them to grab the color yarn that spoke to them.

Without even saying anything Nova/Astrid began to make a chart of who grabbed what and handed it to Mother Superior. Mother Superior was a bit surprised by how helpful Nova had been during all of this. Mother Superior had an idea of why Nova was being so helpful and that had to do with her or one of her two sisters being that girls mother. Their memories were a bit fuzzy still as there was 3 people's worth to sort through. Mother Superior shook her head as she focused on the chart. Mother Superior now looked at the color chart in her hands also with a pen as she used it to tick fairies off.

The first couple of rounds were easy and quick as Mother Superior thought they'd be. The more powerful which were the older fairies were all accounted for except; Silver/Silvermist, Goldenrod/Carmella, Gold/Black/Fiona, Auburn Red/Tiger Lily and Green/Tinkerbell, Rose Gold/Aurelia.

Time to start with the lieutenants. It got a bit silly from there on out. Mother Superior bite her bottom lip as she called names like Buttercup Yellow and Ice Blue was thrown into the air, but most of the fairies were able to respond to this quite well.

Nova which was short for Nova Pink now stood next to a dear friend Magenta, who commented, wisely: "This is going to get out of hand any minute now, just you watch."

It did.

"Peach?" "Present."

"Light Orange?" Mother Superior called as there was a long pause. The woman repeated herself once more.

"Light Orange?"

Silence yet again.

Mother Superior glared and pointed at a nun. "Light Orange, I am talking to you!"

The pointed at nun looked confused and responded, "I thought I was Indigo?"

Mother Superior sighed and held the bridge of your nose. "No, no you are not. You are Light Orange. Indigo is 64 shades away and further down my list. Now that I know you are here, let us continue. Apricot?" Mother Superior called Nova could simply not resist a giggle escape her. Which resulted in Mother Superior a glare in her direction.

Nova stiffened a bit as she felt her head fairy glare at her. Nova knew that today was going to be a lot of fun.

As Mother Superior finished she was glad to see that everyone was there all but two fairies; one burned up by Regina and the other killed by Rumplestiltskin. So the total accounted for was 10,000,000 fairy/nuns. Now a very tired and exhausted Mother Superior refused to attend the knitting and haberdashery workshop that they ran for the elderly of the town ever yet again. Not to mention she now had exactly 80 unhappy fairies clambering at how they absolutely hated their Enchanted Forest names. Which she honestly could've cared less from as she walked over to Nova. She then instructed Nova to tell them it was canceled and that the fairies to use the yarn they took and make something for themselves instead.

Mother Superior rolled her eyes upon hearing a fairy try and complain to her as she went to her office. She tossed the list on her desk as she was glad she got a cot put in her office. She tossed her three things of colored yarn on the floor and flopped on the cot seconds later. As she laid there for a while pondering a way to get separated from her sisters. She soon drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


End file.
